Caught
by Kaap
Summary: Series of one shots about Jack & Peggy getting caught while making out. (Not beta-ed yet but I decided to published it anyway therefore all errors are mine.) It takes place in New-York and during or Post season 1 and before season 2.
1. Chapter 1: It's not what it looks like

_**It's not what it looks like**_

Her lips were on his while his hands were running all over her body. Jack was kissing Peggy senseless but soon left her mouth for her tempting neck. Peggy closed her eyes from satisfaction, her nails scratching his back informing him how much she was enjoying it.

They shouldn't be doing this, they were at work, at the SSR. But it was their coffee break, and for once it was Peggy who started everything. She had wanted him so bad since she saw him this morning with his neat combined dirty blond hair, his grey suit, his matching tie and those hot damn suspenders. His casual act make her lose it. Like if it was nothing to look that gorgeous a Tuesday morning.

She bite her lip eyeing him up and down to his oblivion. He sat at his office like every day but Peggy couldn't focus on any work with him in the room. All she could think about was messing his perfect hair, kiss those broad shoulders and maybe… She shook her hand off trying to get those images out of her mind. She had work to do.

At some point she couldn't hold it anymore. She almost had to drag him out of his chair to the nearest private and empty space she could find which turned out to be the archives room. It was a dark room, with no windows and full of cluttered boxes full of old files and reports from old missions.

Back to the moment, Peggy was currently tugging Jack's hair as he kissed her all over. Her other hand grabbing on his left shoulder, but soon that hand slide downwards to his chest.

Both were so into each other's intimacy that they didn't heard footsteps coming their way. Nor did they heard the door opened, the light be switched on soon followed by a loud gasp.

"What the hell is going on here?" A shocked voice asked.

At that precise moment both fell from cloud nine; stopping each other exploration and looked toward the incoming voice. They were facing a very shocked and angry Daniel.

As if a electric current passed through them, the couple jumped apart. Peggy attempt to fix her messy hair because of Jack's wandering hands. He once told her that he loved her brown locks. On the other hand Jack was putting his shirt back inside his pants that Peggy had early opened and set free.

"Daniel it's not what it looks like." Jack said, raising one hand in defense while the other one was still working on his shirt.

By the death glare that was thrown at him, Jack knew he had made the wrong move.

"Really Thompson? Because it really looks like you two were looking for old files for a case." Daniel said ironically.

Peggy felt herself blush for all this incident, right from her neck to her ears. Adding to the embarrassment she also felt guilty, all of this was her fault after all. If she had waited for lunch break maybe they would have not been caught. She was snap out of her thoughts by Daniel's voice.

"Really" He said again looking at her with what she would call sad puppy eyes. "Peggy I thought you were better than that, I never would've thought that you and Thompson..." He trailed off, struggling with his words. "I never thought you would fall for that kind of guy." His eyes were hard, he stared deadly at Jack who raised and eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest. Peggy felt a wash of guilty add itself to her guilt. She knew apologizing wouldn't make it better.

"For how long has this been going?" He asked his gaze going from Peggy to Jack. The couple stared at each other in a silent conversation, nodding in mutual agreement on telling the truth.

"Five month, more or less." Peggy answered. Daniel only nodded,

"So all this time you were doing this behind my back. All the times I asked you out and you just gave me random excuses..."

"I'm sorry Daniel but Jack and I decided to keep it a secret at the office at least for the first few months." Daniel had a forced laugh.

"Well you amazingly failed".

Jack looked at his shoes embarrassed and Peggy looked around the room avoiding Daniel's eyes. Daniel turned on his heels ready to leave the room. At the door he stopped and turn his head toward the couple.

"An advice. Next time, lock the door." He said before shutting the door behind him.

Jack sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry my bad I forgot to lock the door." Peggy rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud, Jack you had one job." She said buttoning her blouse correctly.

"I'm sorry if my mind was... elsewhere. Anyway who was the one to come up with that idea, huh?" He lift his eyebrow several times with that smirk of his. She rolled her eyes at him slapping his arm playfully. "Here it goes for keeping the secret... Now everyone will know before noon." Jack said. "Well at least now we don't have to hide anymore..." Peggy replied putting her jacket on. "Are you okay with that?" He asked her.

"What you mean?" Peggy asked looking back to him.

"With people knowing that you are with a loser like me."

"Jack, you are not a loser." She stated. "You are a jerk, yes. Masochist too and a sexist man that thinks women are lower than men and that you are better than anybody else." She says in a neutral face looking him in the eyes.

"Wow, thanks Marge I feel a lot better now." Jack comment with sarcasm.

Peggy crooked her head with a smile. "But I also know that you changed, and since Russia you started to see me in a different way, you now respect me. I am right."

"Yes, of course I respect you. You are ten times better than anyone working at the S.S.R."

"You'll just have to prove them the same thing. That you've changed." She smiled at him. '"Now let's get back to work." She ordered heading for the door.

"But Pegs" Jack stopped her, catching her forearm ."I was hoping that we would still have time for.. you know." He said with a smudge smile showing all his teeth, his hands now at her waist, his fingers playing with the fabric. Peggy put on a teasing smile,

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Jack's smirk grew wide while he only nodded. Their lips were almost touching when Peggy pulled away.

"Too bad, you're getting none until tonight." She said getting away from his arms. Jack's disappointed face almost make her laugh.

"What!? Why!? You were the one that wanted it in the first place, you almost dismember my arm getting me pulling me out of there."

"Well see that as a punishment from not doing a simple job, Agent Thompson. Next time you'll remember to lock the door."

"Does that means that it will be a next time?" his playful attitude was back, his eyebrow twitching up and down.

"We don't want you to get bored, do we ?" she teased; "plus, I found it quite exciting." She winked walking out the door living Jack breathless. _This woman will be the death of me_ , he thought opening the door and going back to work trying to forget that mouth of hers that he tasted not long ago and that he will again later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Oops we did it again

_**Oops we did it again**_

It was already dark outside when Jack parked his car in front of Howard Stark's Mansion. The house, though, Jack would rather qualify as castle was only another proof of Stark's gigantic ego with its huge doorway lighted up by light spots. Although Jack had to admit, he liked the guy, they had met a few times already and became nice pals to Peggy's dismay. Stark was fun to have a drink with.

Jack let out a little laugh thinking about Peggy's reaction one time when they had came back to the mansion wasted and dead drunk. Getting out of his thoughts, Jack got out of the car and walked to the south entrance. He knew it wasn't very guarded and Peggy had given him the keys for the so many times he sneaked out to meet with her.

Peggy was walking down the hall heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she met him coming from the other side of the hall. She narrow her eyes, surprised. In a swift move she grabbed him by the collar and open the first door she saw, pushing him inside, before anyone could see him.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack?" She whispered-shout.

"I just wanted to surprise you sweetheart." He said with a boyish smile as she pressed him harder against the wall.

"Jack someone could have seen you." She scold him.

"Peggy it's not the first time that I sneak in, remember?" he said to which she rolled her eyes.

"What. You're not happy to see me?" He tilt his head in a teasing way. She glanced at him from top to toe with a raised eyebrow as she appreciates the view.

"The view isn't bad actually." she flashed her eyebrows at him.

"See, I knew you'd like it." He whispered leaning in to kiss her perfect luscious-sweet red lips. Peggy let out a small groan enjoying his actions. Her hands knotted themselves around his neck while one of his snaked around her waist and the other tangled into her hair, pulling her closer to him. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her tongue part his lips and enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his.

She then tugged his hair at the base of his neck, commanding him to go lower. He did as she demand, leaving her mouth to trace the side of her face and neck with wet kisses while she licked her own lips. At the crook of her neck he started to suck forcefully making Peggy yank Jack's hair harder. Though if he kept going it would led to a hickey.

"Jack, no hickeys." She warned him. She couldn't let herself show up at work with few hickeys on her neck or else she would never hear the end of it by her co-workers. But Jack didn't listen, a primal wish to mark her as his overcame he continued. Peggy grabbed him by his tie, bringing his face up to meet hers.

"I said. No. Hickeys." She said in stricted tone.

"Alright." He gave in, still holding on his tie she draw his face closer and give him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Darling." She said while his lips were back to the crook of her neck trailing kissing down her smooth skin.

Meanwhile she had started to unknotting his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. God damn didn't he look hot in those goddamn suspenders. She then grasped his broad shoulders, her nails leaving scratchs, feeling all these muscles that he hide under this suit of his and that only her could see.

She liked to be aware that only her, at least for now, was witness of it. She hold back a moan to what Jack's marvelous tongue was doing to her. Trying to suppress the burning desire he was causing inside her, she trying to be as quiet as possible. She prefered to not be heard by anyone in the house but if he kept going like this it wasn't going to be easy.

Her hands slide down to his chest and Jack shuddered as her palm pressed against his pecs, then they slide to his abs fondle them through his undershirt. Once again she grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing his face up for a kiss.

"Kiss me." she demanded. Her fingers grasping his face pulling him closer into a kiss. He obeyed and as they lips met, they lips parted to welcome each others tongues, Teeth scraping, biting and clashing. The kiss escalated from hungry to passionate and sensual.

Jack loved when Peggy gave orders, he found it thrilling, sexy. He loved her ability to take charge, to blow his mind with a command. He was crazy for this woman and would do anything for her.

He kissed her hard, passionately, his hands lost in her brunette locks. They broke apart to catch their breath, jack's lips ghosting over hers. She could feel his intoxing breath. She bite his lower lips, her sparkling eyes teasing him. Jack let out a growl, which Peggy could feel it vibrate against her lips.

His lips were ruminating over hers, his free hands following the delicious curves of her body slowly, down to her hips and then coming back up rubbing her back, his fingers lingering over her spine making her shiver. She was completely distracted by his touch, His hands come to her front and cupped her breast, his hands were like fire moving over her, making her burn from desire. His hands dropped to her bottom caressing it, squeezing it even.

"Jack." She whispered.

"Mmh?"

The sudden sound of a throat being cleared was enough to freeze the pair's motions and prompting them to raise their hands innocently hardly daring to look at the unexpected arrival.

"Miss carter." Jarvis greeted. "May I ask you what you are doing with Agent Thompson in the storage room ?" The couple look at the butler who was standing at the door, hands behind his back. He didn't seemed shocked or even surprised by finding them here. It's probably because he had his fair shares over the years of discovering 2 persons in situations like this one. Mister Stark had a very creatif mind when it came to women, That's why Jarvis was now unshockable.

"Mister Jarvis!" Peggy yelp.

"Oh boy…" Jack sighed.

"What are you doing here Mister Jarvis?" Peggy asked as if he was the one at fault.

Jarvis raised an eyebrow, "Might I say, I asked first Miss Carter."

"And I asked second Mister Jarvis." She replied crossing her arms.

"I'm looking for a broomstick, I have done quite a mess in the kitchen early thus I was going to…"

"Alright Mister Jarvis." she stopped him. Jarvis straighten himself and looked at the couple.

"You didn't answer my question though. What were you two doing here?"

"None your business Mister Jarvis." Peggy told him while taking Jack by the hand leaving the small room.

When they reached her room, she quickly locked her door and turned to Jack.

"Well, where were we?" She wiggled her eyebrows, kissing him.

 **Notes: Here it is the 2nd One shot! Hope you like it. If you have an idea of where or by who they should be caught leave me a review or send me a PM, I'm open to suggestions :) Also Thanks for all that had reviewed this fic, it made my day! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Damn this keeps happening

_**Damn, this keeps happening…**_

 **A/N: As I said not beta-ed so there's probably lots of misspells, sorry. Anyway, hope you like it. :)**

All SRR agents were gathered in the conference room, as Jack was informing them about new intel on Leviathan. The purpose of the meeting was to built a team who will go over Russia once again and stop leviathan once and for all. Jack was giving all the info to the team he would lead this mission, dispatching the agents with different roles.

The meeting ended after two long hours where every single detail had been considered. Agents started to leave the room. While the others left, Jack stayed behind organizing his notes and Peggy took the chance to have a private talk with him. She waited for all of the men to exit the room and then walked over to Jack.

"May I request, why I'm not on the team, Chief Thompson?" Her tone was innocent but Jack knew it was all an act. She was at least mad about it.

"Since I won't be here for a few days, I need someone to be in Charge while I'm gone." He said looking at all his files spread on the table.

"In other words. You want me to do your paperwork."

"Not exactly." He stood up, taking his files with him. "Now if you excuse me…" He trailed off, walking towards his office. Once he reached it, he walked over the lateral file cabinet to put the files were they belonged.

"I need to get going. All you need to know is on my desk." He pointed.

He then he started to leave the room with Peggy still on his tale.

"I thought that I would be more useful on the field than at home doing paperwork." She argued walking by his side.

"Not this time Carter. You stay home." He said walking down the hall towards the locker room.

"Jack, why don't you let me go with you, I'm the most qualify for the Job." Peggy shout after him as they entered the Locker room.

"Because I need you to replace me while I'm away and you're the one that I trust the more for the job." He said opening his locker.

"Please, Daniel can take care of it. He's used to stay behind."

"I'm sure Daniel will love to hear that." He said starting unbuttoning his shirt. He then winced as he shrugged to take off his shirt.

"Stop being so stubborn!" She commanded, "And you shouldn't be going on this misson either, you still haven't recovered from your last injury. Your shoulder still hurts." She lectured him.

"Marge, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"What if you froze again on the field? Like last time? I won't be there to help you out." She added worried.

"Peggy." He stopped his undressing to meet her eyes. "I'll be fine." He then gave her what he hoped was a comforting smile. "Now, I need you to take charge of the SSR while I'm gone. The team can work it out without you on the field, you know?" He teased.

That earn a sighed from Peggy. "Don't pout about it." He said taking off his undershirt shirt. "There will be other opportunities for you to go on the field with us."

"Stop it. You you just want me to stay out of the danger like a damsel in distress." She rolled her eyes at his attitude. He gave her a serious look.

"Marge, you know very well that's not the truth."

"Then give me a good reason for not taking me with you to Russia." She crossed her arms defensively.

"You're abilities are not put into question, here. I know your value and I respect you as an Agent. Actually, you're the most capable agent that I know and the one I trust the most. That's why I want you to take my seat while I'm gone instead of another asshole." He admitted.

Peggy was taken aback by his last words. She didn't expect Jack to blurt out those kind of words with such honesty.

"Our relationship has nothing to do with it then?"

"Peggy you were very clear since the begining that our relationship couldn't affect our line of work or you would put an end to it." He recalled her. "I'm not crazy enough to risk it."

"And you can guarantee me that the reason i'm staying behind has nothing to do with the fact i'm a woman?" That earned her a nod from his behalf.

"Yes." He then look at the clock.

"Look, I gotta to hurry up but if you insist we can talk about it with deeper thoughts when I'll came back, alright sweetheart?."

As soon as he said that his locker's door slammed shut almost chopping off his fingers. He stared eyes wide open with surprised at the locker.

"Don't you dare sweetheart me, Jack Thompson." If glares could kill, he'd be already dead laying on the floor. But Jack being Jack, he was a reckless man. He flashed his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Yeah? Or what?" He smirked. Peggy narrow her eyes, her index pointing at his chest.

"Oh you don't want to play that game…" She warned, poking his chest with her finger.

"What game?" He said, stepping closer, his lips drawing closer to hers. In seconds he had her pinned against the lockers, both arms imprisoning her.

"Don't start what you can't finish." She breath hardly, eyeing his lips with greed. His only reply was kissing her, knocking out all air from her lungs. His tongue pressing to the seam of her lips, wanting her to grant him the access to her mouth. His hands drifted to her hips, pulling her closer.

Peggy inhaled sharply, a fire was consuming her from the inside and as it would spread throughout her entire body. It still amazed her how easily Jack could make her body sparkle with need. He was like a drug that she was so addicted to.

"I thought, you were in a hurry." She said when he left her lips. His nose was nuzzling her hair, inhaling her scent that he would miss while he'd be gone. He wanted to remember every small detail of her, so that he wouldn't miss her as much as he thought while he was away.

He hated to leave her behind but he didn't have any other choice.

"I always got time for my girl." That comment made her smile. He then proceed to kiss her neck.

"Are you tempting me to force you to stay here with me?" She jested.

"Is it working?" He asked. She could feel him smirked against her skin. She stroke his blond hair softly.

"Not even a little." She replied, tugging his hair up so that he would raise his face. She gave him a heated kiss, one hand holding the back of his neck to pull him closer while the other rest over his chest.

She definitively was going to miss him.

Suddenly the locker room's door opened to let a familiar face come in.

"Oh no, not again!" Daniel exclaimed, covering his eyes. "Guys! Come on! Seriously you need to stop doing this at work. It's embarrassing." He said before closing the door behind him as he left, acting like a child who just caught his parents kissing.

The couple stared at the shut door for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"If we keep doing this we'll going to get in serious trouble." Jack laughed.

"You were the one who started it, this time." She said.

Finally she disentangled herself from his arms and gave him a chaste kiss before leaving the room so he could get into gear without having her for distraction.


	4. Chapter 4: It wasn't suppose to happen

_**It wasn't suppose to happen**_

 **A/N: Hey everyone. Since I'm a nice person I decided to upload two one shots instead of only one. So here's the 2dn one. Also this one turned out a little bit more angst than I originally planned to. Hope you will still like it… :)**

It was a late night of april and most of the SSR's agents had already gone home. The only exception was of course Peggy and Jack. Two workaholics who loved their jobs way too much.

Jack had just finished his report. He set the pen down on his desk and stretch his arms while he yawned. Then he scratched the back of his head and stood up to put his coat on, getting ready to go home. He reached for his hat and walked up to Peggy's desk. She was busy typing her own report on her writing machine that she didn't even noticed him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She looked up at Jack standing in front of her and then back down again.

"Not quit yet. Let me finish this and I'll be done for the night." Jack nodded and sat on the edge of her desk as matter of habit and waited for her.

Ten minutes later they were still in the same position. Jack sighed growing inpatient and asked again but got the same answer. Fed up, he stood up and pulled her by the hand. They were now face to face their lips almost touching.

"C'mon Marge wherever you're doing can wait till tomorrow, don't you think?" He said softly, looking into her eyes, his gaze sliding down to her lustful lips.

"Fine." She managed to say, feeling his gaze on her body. Jack let go of her hand so that she could tidy her desk up. Then they walked to the main elevator and waited for the lift that came a few seconds later.

The elevator lurched and came to an halt, and they walked in. Once the doors were closed Jack wrapped his arms around Peggy from behind, inhaling her scent at the crook of her neck.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." He whispered into her skin.

Peggy lift a hand to the back of his head to tug at his hair. She could smell the scent of his cologne drifting through her nostrils, a scent that she had quickly came addicted to and that drove her crazy.

Jack's hands rested on her hips then his right hand dropped to her tight and started to pull up her skirt feeling her smooth skin, running up and down never going where she wanted him to be. Meanwhile Jack's mouth was nipping at Peggy's neck, feeling her warm skin beneath his lips and touch. He spread away the collar of her button up shirt blouse and undoing the first button to give him more access to parcels of her skin.

Jack heard Peggy humming from pleasure and that brought a devilish and proud smile to his face.

Suddenly Peggy turned around kissing him passionately. His lips tasted like coffee which didn't suppressed her, most agents lived on that to do their kind of job.

She let her hands slide down his chest feeling him up, then his back and finally going downwards to palm his ass. She gave a little yet hard squish which brought a smile to Jack's face as he was well aware of her love for that particular part of his body.

They pulled away for a second in need for oxygen, staring at each other, both were breathing heavily. Only a moment of hesitation before they were kissing again, this time more aggressively..

Jack pinned her to one of the cabin walls, kissing her with passion and grabbing her hip, to hoist her up. Peggy felt her partner's arousal pressing against her own and moaned.

"Happy to see me?" She said grabbing his tie bringing his face closer to hers, with a predatory smile on.

"Sweetheart you have no idea." Jack smirked. "I want to touch you so bad." he said into her hair, smelling her scent.

His hands came back under her skirt and finally between her legs. He could feel her heat even before he touched her, without warning he dipped two long fingers between her already wet folds. She let out a moan, tugging his hair harder.

"I'll go slow, very slow, torturing you. I'll do that until I got you finally trembling under my fingers." his hoarse voice said in her ear.

"Damn it Jack." She panted bucking her hips against him. She loved it when he was vocal. She was close to her climax when he stopped and removed his fingers to Peggy's protest.

Instead he hoisted her up effortlessly. Peggy instinctively wrapped her legs around him bucking her hips to feel him through his pants. Her arms were tangled around his neck and her hands in Jack's hair. She was breathless from his kisses, her head was spinning. She was panting against him as he devoured her neck and collarbone, his hands holding her tights in a strong grip.

Their tongues met again, twisting, exploring the moist confines of each other spurring further moans of pleasure. Peggy broke off the kiss and looked him in the eyes. She saw the heat in those eyes, full of lust.

"Here, In the elevator? " Peggy's voice was deliciously husky to his hears.

"Couldn't wait till we reached the car." Was all his said grinding his hips into hers.

"That's incredibly sexy." She bite his earlobe making him growl. She closed her eyes at the sound of him. It was her turn to growl when his right hand came to palm one of her breast.

They were interrupted by an embarrassed cough,

"Oh well That's awkward." They heard a voice speaking from outside the elevator.

Their heads turned to see Rose looking at them eyes wide open, blushing about her discovery. "I'm so sorry." She said avoiding eye contact with both of them.

Jack let go of Peggy, putting her back on the ground while she smoothed her skirt down and closed her blouse with one hand. They took a few steps back from each other and Jack was looking everywhere except Rose.

Peggy cleaned her throat and asked, "Rose what are you doing here this late?" She tried to smile but it came out more a like a grimace.

Rose who was eyeing Jack up and down turned to glance at Peggy. "I forgot to tell chief something about tomorrow's meeting so I was going upstairs to leave a note on his desk." She paused for a second. "But I think it can wait till tomorrow…" She said turning her back and leaving rather quickly.

Jack and Peggy glanced at each other before calling after her.

"Rose!" Jack called out.

The lady turned around at the sound of her name. "Could you, huh, keep it low about what you just saw?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck ashamed.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." She said gesturing a invisible key locking her mouth. She walked away as quickly as she could embarrassed as well.

Peggy and Jack stared at the wall for a moment in silent.

"It's the third time we're caught at work." Peggy said. "We must be more careful. It's our workplace for crying out loud. We're adults we have to control our pulsions.." The way she said it looked like she was more talking to herself than to Jack.

"I agree. We shouldn't have done that. But.." Her trailed off. She looked at him waiting.

"But what?"

"It's been 8 months now, don't you think it's time to make it official? Tell everyone?"

"I think we should wait a little bit more."

"The truth is gonna come out someday. Better be prepared for it and anticipate it."

"Not if we can control ourselves." She scold him. A few seconds past before Jack spoke again.

"Is it because you're ashamed of me?" he asked looking into her eyes..

"What? No!"

"Then what's the reason? Explain it to me." He was confused.

"I-I don't…" Peggy was at lost for words.

"Is it only sex between us?" Jack was starting to think that it was. Peggy opened up her mouth to reply but he didn't let her time to respond. "Never mind, leave it." He said waving it off.

"Jack…" She tried.

"I think I should go." He said turning on his heels grabbing his hat who had fallen on the ground by the previous action and started to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses can fix bomb wounds

_**Kisses can fix even bomb wounds**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry this took me so much time, I wanted it to be perfect. It still isn't in my opinion but whatever. Enjoy.**

50 seconds. That was all the time they had to leave the building before the bomb would went off. They were running as fast as they could, racing down the stairs. Jack was just behind Peggy, pressing her to ran faster, wanting her to be out of range.

They just made out through the backdoor exit when the first blast of the explosion hit them, the shockwave throwing them a few yards away onto the hard ground. Her head almost hitting the concrete with the force of the blast.

The other agents were also on the ground trying to protect their own body and ears. Peggy felt the heat of the fearful explosion above her as someone covered up her head with its hands and a body shielded hers.

The noise of windows glass shattering could be heard due to the explosion. There was likely smoke and fire too, rushing out everywhere. She laid down in semi-blindness amid chaos, fighting to stay conscious. Her head, specially her ears were hurting but she would manage. The body over hers was starting to get heavy and she was trying to roll over so she could free herself. She rolled the body on its back and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Oh my god. Jack!" She shout, reaching for his neck to see if there was a pulse.

Jack could feel the pain throbbing in his guts, it was deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It was like someone was squeezing his organs. He tried to breathe but even that was painful. He hadn't the strength to open his eyes, his ears were buzzing, he had trouble breathing like his lungs were being smashed by a heavy rock, that were his last thoughts before he lost conscious.

"Jack!" Peggy called again. He was unconscious and blood was running out of his temple. She couldn't see if he was hurt anywhere else because of the limited light at that time of the night.

Panic was rushing all over her. She yelled to the others agents of the team to call an ambulance, one man was down. Peggy kept her fingers on his pulse, in a way to reassure herself of him being alive.

She took a look at the building, a huge cloud of dust had arose as the building started to crumble down, ashes were everywhere, falling on their heads. Incredible that a bomb of that size could do so much damage. Her gaze came back to Jack.

"C'mon Thompson, you better not die before I have a chance to kick your ass for what you just did!" She yelled angrily at his closed eyes, a hint of worry could be heard in her voice even though she was trying to cover it.

The wait at the hospital was horrible. Nobody would tell her anything. Peggy after being checked out by a doctor, was discharged having only a few minor cuts on her face. For the most part she was alright thanks to Jack.

Daniel had arrived as soon as he heard the news. Both of them were now waiting for an update on Jack's situation. Daniel was sitting on a chair in the waiting room while Peggy was pacing back and forth unable to sit down. She was not only worried but also angry, nervous and feeling guilty all at the same time.

"Could you stop? You're making me nervous." Daniel said. Peggy stopped and looked at him.

"It's been two hours, Daniel."

"Yes I know."He stood up to face her.

"If he was okay, we would know it already." She said biting her lip.

"Peggy, calm down." Daniel took her by the shoulders. "Why don't you go home, take a shower and rest. I'll call you as soon as we have some news." He told her.

"And lose the opportunity to be the first to kick his ass when he wakes up?" She asked. "No way." Her eyes were full of anger but Daniel knew deep down that it was her way to cover up her worries about Jack.

He knew that their relationship wasn't the best at the moment but it didn't mean that they didn't cared about each other.

Finally a nurse came into the room looking for them. Peggy was in front of her in no time asking an hundred of questions.

"How is he doing? Does he have any mortal injuries? Is he going to be alright? Has he said anything?" She asked in a breath.

"Calm down. He's fine, he has a small concussion, and his back isn't in its best shape but he'll survive." At those words Peggy let out a breathe that she didn't realised she was holding. It was like a weight had been removed from her chest.

"Can we see him?" It was Daniel who asked.

"Let's wait for tomorrow morning. He's sleeping right now." She informed them.

When Jack woke up, the first thing he saw was a concerned Peggy by his side. She was stroking the back of his hand in a comfort gesture. He blinked a few times getting used to the light of the room. A few seconds past and his eyes were finally able to focus on her face.

"Hey beautiful." He said in a hoarse voice while with his free hand he touched his bandage on his head.

"How you feeling?" She asked with a soft voice.

"My head hurts," He tried to straighten himself. "My back too." He winced.

"Serves you right!" She scolded.

That sudden raised tone, surprised Jack.

"What?" He frowned.

"This is by far the dumbest thing you've ever done." She continued.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What was dumb? Protecting you?" He asked outraged "You're welcome." Hr said in a ironic tone.

"What you did was unnecessary and almost got you killed."

"Well, sorry for caring for you!"

"Caring doesn't mean you have to put your life on the line."

"Better me than you!" He shouted, then winced and rubbed his head. All this noise had made the pain come back. The room turned silent as both ducked their heads at fault.

"I- I'm sorry."Peggy said when she saw he was in pain. "I shouldn't have raised my voice." Jack shook his head.

"No. It's alright."

"I guess, I was just scared…" She trailed off. "Frightened of losing you." She stared at his blue eyes. Then she broke away, glancing at the ground. "Anyway. Thanks for saving my life." She said in a soft voice.

"Nevermind." He shrugged.

"I know these past few weeks our relationship hasn't been the same..." She said. "But I wanted you to know that even after all of that," She then stood up to sit next to him on the bed. "I still care about you." She looked into his eyes and gave his hand a small squeeze.

Having her face so close to his, made Jack reach for her face, to make sure she wasn't a dream. He cupped her face, his thumb rubbing over her cheek. That gentle caress made her close her eyes. She had missed his touch.

Without realise she draw her face close, leaning her forehead against his. Their noses rubbed together and he could feel the sweet taste of her breath. He lowered his mouth brushing his lips against hers. Jack held her head gently with one hand as his mouth settled over hers. It was a warm, gentle kiss and it felt so right.

Their lips were moving in perfect unison. Peggy sucked on his lower lip and for a second Jack thought he had gone to heaven. She ran her hand along the back of his head and laced her fingers in his hair by his neck. Peggy felt her heart thumping in her chest as Jack was kissing her.

"Peggy." Jack moaned as he pulled her close to his chest so she would lay down on the bed with him. He kissed her again, this time with passion, his fingers on her brown locks. Peggy kissed him back, her lips parting as they moved with his. She shamelessly wound her right leg around his hip, molding her body tightly to his. Jack's hand left her hair and start to stroke the back of her leg which was over his while his warm lips nibbled and sucked her lower lip. Peggy draw the tip of her tongue along the inner edge of his mouth making Jack groan and pull her even closer.

"Oups. Sorry for the interruption." A young nurse said while walking into the room.

The couple broke apart, and Peggy sat back on her chair blushing, leaving Jack's side.

"I see you are in perfect shape, Agent Thompson." The nurse teased as she check up his vitals.

"I guess you're right."Jack nodded with a big smile.

"Don't worry Mrs Thompson, your husband will be out of here in no time." The nurse said meaning as comfort words while monitoring Jack's vitals signs.

"Oh I'm not ..." Peggy started at the same time Jack said,

"She isn't mine..." They both stopped in the middle of their sentences looking at each other.

The nurse didn't seemed to realise the misunderstood and kept doing her job.

"Your vitals are good but we'll keep you for a few more nights, just to be sure." She informed. "The doctor will pass by later on okay?" She gave Jack a warm smile. "See you tomorrow morning when I'll change your bandage." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"I should get blown up more often if I get this much attention." Jack teased which earned him a smack from Peggy on the arm.

"Stupidity results in death in my classroom." She scolded him which only made him laugh.

"But it was definitely worth it." He winked, pulling her by the hand to kiss her once more.

Peggy sighed into the kiss happily and broke apart to rest her forehead against his.

"Oh lord, grant me the patience to deal with you. Next time I'll shoot you, smartass." She warned.

"I dunno, it has its bright side." He seemed to think about it. "One of them being: seeing you all hot and bothered. You're pretty sexy when you're angry." He laughed, stealing her a kiss as she tried to pull away from him. He then proceed to kiss her neck.

"Shut up, you git." She said, trying to hold back a moan. He knew neck kisses were her weak point.

"Make me." He dared against her ear.

"With pleasure." She purred.


	6. Chapter 6: A public Date

_**A Public Date**_

 **A/N: I was too lazy to really edit this fic so there's probably some mistakes... I'm quite proud of this one shot to be honest, I think it's quite different from the others one shots. I hope you guys will like it. Don't hesitate to let me a review to let me know of what you think of it.**

You could hear their feet tap on the wet road and cold evening, as they rounded the corner of the street. Their hearts racing, pumping hard in their chests and their breath uneven while they were being chase by those dark silhouettes.

Peggy and Jack had been on a mission, following a target undercover. Jack would walk casually, looking at the shop's windows display while Peggy would keep an eye on the suspect.

But they got caught and the suspect had asked for back up which led to the present situation. Them being chased by five men with loaded shotguns. Fortunately because of the lack of moonlight they couldn't get a clear shot at them.

"They are still following us." Jack said while watching over his shoulder where the men were about 500 yards behind. "I can hear their footing."

Was breathing hard. Her lungs were on fire, and she knew she couldn't keep running that fast for any much longer.

"How?" Jack asked.

Peggy looked around them and found a small diner.

"There! Follow me." Jack did as she said. They walked in and Peggy immediately search the room and directed herself towards a waitress who seemed to be a lady in her mid fifties.

"Mrs, can I ask for a favor?" Peggy said faking an Italian accent and terror in her voice.

"Of course my child. What's the matter? You seem pretty shaken." The old lady said.

"Please help us. My daddy is against my marriage with the man I love and has sent his men to kidnap me and kill my fiancé. Please help us." Peggy explained which made the elder woman react instantly.

"Say no more." She reassured her. She took a silk scarf from the entrance coat rack, giving it to Peggy, "Here, put this to cover up your hair and go sit by the window with your fiancé." Peggy took the item of cloth and quickly draped it over her head.

"Thank you." She said while walking hurriedly with Jack to the table that the waitress had showed them.

Soon enough the men that were pursuing them, walked in shouting, creating chaos.

"Had someone walked in recently?" A man which seemed to be the boss asked. He was a huge pile of muscles and didn't look very friendly.

The old lady shrugged and shook her head. Peggy sat closer to Jack and draw him closer by the back of his neck and gave him a longing kiss. Peggy didn't know why she had done that, maybe it was the adrenaline bursting through her skin that made her so bolt or the death threat over them. Her move surprised Jack at first, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her kissing her senseless. All previous thoughts stopping in their tracks.

"The last ones in, were that couple over there, and they've been here for an hour at least." The waitress said pointing at them. The men eyed the couple in disgust.

"You sure nobody has come in since?" Another man asked, he was at least 6'7 and his head was looming over the old woman but she didn't seemed intimidated.

"Of course, I'm sure! I might be old but I'm not blind." She scolded him, hands on her hips.

"Alright." The boss ordered his men to keep the search outside and left the diner.

Peggy listened to them walking out onto the street and felt her muscles relaxed. They hadn't been compromised thank god.

Now that the threat was over, she knew that she should pull away from Jack, but he was so intoxicating. She didn't thought she'd ever missed his soft lips until she felt them again on hers. How come she forgot his marvelous taste. She decided to enjoy this kiss for a little while, palming Jack's right cheek to draw him even closer. Of course they had keep it professional at work, or at least they tried. They would greet each other as usual but there would be no teasing glances anymore, or at least less teasing glances… These two couldn't stop these eye fuck they gave each other to the point that everyone in the office already knew what was going on.

"Are they gone?" Jack asked after a moment breaking the kiss. He had lost track of his environment as soon as she had pulled him close. That was the effect she had on him making his heart flutter and his mind dizzy. She made him forget about everything even a death threat.

"I think they are gone now…" she said her lips ghosting over his. Her hand stroking the hair on the back of his neck as he felt her hot breath on his lips. This woman was dangerous temptation for Jack and he was the most willing to succumb to her charms.

Somehow his hand had drift to her tight and his thumb was caressing her skin, an habit that he had developed through their relationship. He loved her legs. He loved her silky skin. He loved her cherry lips. He simply loved everything about her. And that only made her more dangerous. Because she was like a drug. A drug that he had become addicted to and he wouldn't know what to do if he ever came to lose her. And he knew that he could lose her quickly, was it rather by his stupidity or asshole-ish personality. He was amazed that a woman like her would ever be with him. She was way over his league and he knew it. He also knew that someday he would lose her for some other guy, who would make her happier than him and treat her like she deserves. Till then he will enjoy all the time he has left with her, so that when she leaves him, he will hold no regrets.

So he reached towards her face this time as the urge to kiss her again took over as he remember how much her lips were soft and sweet. He kissed her with such passion, wanting to tell her through this kiss how much he loved her which he would never he able to say it out loud because of his cowardice.

"You sure they're gone?" Jack asked between kisses.

"They might come back…" she kissed him back. They had a mutual need and Jack was filled by the need to feel every inch of her skin.

"Then we should keep going for the sake of the mission." He said not willing to stop.

"Agreed." She nodded kissing him back once again.

They were interrupted a few seconds later by the waitress loudly and fake cough. They broke apart and looked up to a smiley old lady.

"Ah" She sighed, "Young love is so beautiful…", she said with nostalgy in her eyes, remembering her old days. "You remind me of my husband and I when we were young." she smiled with tenderness.

Jack and Peggy felt the blush covering their face as they realised that they had let their passion took over their mission. Jack let out a small embarrassed cough while grabbing a menu standing on the table.

"So, huh, what's today's special?" He asked the waitress.

"Shouldn't we go…? We have lots to do..." Peggy trailed off.

"What are you talking about sweetheart, this lovely woman helped us. The least we can do is order something." Jack stated smiling at the elder woman.

"Let's us a minute to choose." He said. "Meanwhile, I'll take a beer and for the lady it will be a glass of water."

His mood had lightened up as he finally got Peggy Carter on date with him in public.

"What are you playing at, Jack?" Peggy asked. "And how did you know I wanted water?"

"Firstly, I'm playing at: It's date night." He eyes her. "You owe me one public date. Second, after our little run I figured you'd be thirsty, if not my kiss would have." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jack be serious for a minute, would you? Besides are aware that you're taking me on a date in the middle of a mission?" She asked outraged.

"The mission is over. We failed and blow up our cover. There's nothing we can do tonight. So before we go back to the SSR and write down our report," He said. "I think we should gain some calories for the ones we lost while running away from those guys." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Relax and enjoy a break once in awhile." His bright smiled was enough to persuade her to stay.

The end.

 **So was it bad? was it good? Let me know your opinion! :) It's always good to know what the readers think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth always finds a way out

**The truth always finds a way out**

 **A/N: Hey guys ! Sorry this took me some time to post, I'm having quite a writer's block about these one shots. Also I made the decision that I will only make 10 one these. So After this one, three will come up and that will be it. Firstly because it gets repetitive, and second because it's getting harder to find people to catch them.** **I already have in mind what i'm going to (try) to write. Anyway hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Warning ahead: a little bit of smut at the end but nothing very explicit.**

Angie knocked on Peggy's bedroom door at eleven o'clock. She had just came back home from her work, still dressed in her waitress uniform and feeling a little bit sleepy but she wanted at least to say hi to Peggy which she hadn't seen all day.

Angie waited a few seconds before knocking on the door again.

"Peggy are you there?" She raised her voice to be sure she was heard from the other end.

She could see light from the cracks of the door and could even hear some noise which meant that Peggy was still awake.

Angie was going to knock a third time when the door finally opened making her hand stop in mid-air. The door was opened so slightly that only Peggy's head could fit the space between the door and the door frame, hiding the rest of the room behind the door, blocking the view.

"Angie! What are you doing here? I thought you were working." Peggy asked.

"I was, I just finished my shift. I was thinking since we haven't had so much time to spend together lately, we could do something fun! I have to do my nails want to help?" Angie asked with great enthusiasm.

Peggy look embarrassed and glanced over her shoulder, behind the door almost like she was hiding something.

"I'm sorry Angie." She said while yawning. "I had a crazy day at work and I'm really tired."

"Oh, that's too bad." Angie said ."So maybe we can just lie down on the bed while listening to radio and complain about our bosses. What do you think?" She suggested.

"Angie I'm sorry but I have a really bad headache, can we talk tomorrow please?" Peggy brought up one hand to her temple.

"Maybe another time then." She said, her smile fading.

"Yes, you can count on it." Peggy smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Angie's joy was turned around walking to her room as Peggy closed the door. In front of her own bedroom door, she remembered that Peggy was the one with all the nail polish.

She walked back to Peggy's room and opened the door, forgetting to knock, bursting into the room.

"Peggy could I use your-" She stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Peggy not being alone in her room and more precisely in her bed. The room was silent and Angie could hear a voice singing "Awkward…" in her head.

In Peggy's bed was a tall and handsome shirtless man, she couldn't see further as the rest of his body was being covered by the covers. The man had a surprised look on his face at the sight of Angie standing in the middle of the room and ran a hand through his messy blond hair, embarrassed.

Angie didn't recognize him at first but then she remembered that he was the same man or whether _cute Agent_ that had arrested Peggy at griffins a few months back for trahison.

 _Why didn't Peggy told me she was dating someone?_ Angie asked herself internally. _Specially someone that hot._ She remarked, Angie couldn't blame Peggy for not wanting to share him with the world.

Angie interruption made the couple looked at her in a shocked stage as the intruder slightly blushed, her hands behind her back, staring at the carpet floor. However after a few seconds she raised her head, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said trying to look innocent but her voice said otherwise.

She wasn't that sorry for discovering their little dirty secret. She was quite pleased, wanting to tease them for a little bit.

"So, you're tired huh?" Angie raised eyebrow at her best friend. Peggy lower her head at the comment, which earned a laugh from Jack's par who threw an arm around her shoulders casually.

After the first few seconds of embarrassment, he was now at ease and started to find the situation rather funny. Peggy gave Jack a death glare which made his laugh die in his throat and his smile disappear.

"So you're gonna introduce us or what?" The waitress asked impatiently. Peggy looked at both of them and sighed, not believing this was really happening.

"Angie, this is agent Jack Thompson. Jack this is Angie my friend." Peggy introduced officially.

"Oh yeah I remember you, the sobbing one, right?" Jack said, memories coming to his mind. At his words, Angie left out a small chuckle as the memory of her, putting her acting talent in action, that means faking crying, in order to protect Peggy of being arrested by the authorities.

"Right. Indeed it was me. By the way how is your gam-gam doing?" She asked playfully.

He gave her look of warning to not mention that again which only made her laugh even more. Meanwhile Peggy was eyeing them back and forth, not believing what she was seeing before her very eyes.

"Are you both done chatting?" She asked. "And Angie, can you please tell me why you came into my room?" Peggy said in a very frustrated voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Angie winced, meaning it this time. "Anyway it doesn't matter anymore. I'm gonna leave the happy couple alone so they can go back to what they were doing." She winked at Peggy and headed to the door. "Oh and Peggy we better have a lady talk tomorrow morning." She smirked. "I want to know all the details."

"Not- Not every detail?" Jack asked eying Peggy.

"Oh lover boy, don't be so shy." Peggy stroke his chin, mocking him.

Angie was at the door now. "By the way, will mister Agent Jack Thompson stay for breakfast?"

Jack unsure of what to say caught Peggy's eyes for an answer, she simply nodded. He turned back to Angie with a bright smile.

"With pleasure." He said squeezing Peggy shoulders, drawing her face closer to his chest, her head just above his heart where she could hear his heartbeat.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, then." and she was out the door.

Peggy and Jack sighed in synchronization, like a burden had been taken off their shoulders.

"This Angie, she's quite a show." Jack told Peggy kissing her behind the ear.

"She's the best friend a person could have."

"Are you okay of her finding us out?" He asked concerned, pulling away looking deep into her eyes.

"Let's be honest, most people surrounding us already know. She was just the next step. I'm actually surprise I could keep this secret from her, for that long."

"That's good news for me, I won't have to use the window anymore." He said smirking down at her and stroking her cheek. She kissed him once more.

"You can now use the door like a normal person." She said with playful smile.

"And I don't have to wake up early in the morning before Angie anymore either. I actually felt like a thief leaving in the morning..." He said laying back against the pillows on his right side. Peggy did the same except on her left side and they were now face to face. Without even realising it, Peggy had her index slowly drawing patterns on his chest as jack hold her close by the waist.

Jack's hands found their way to her hair and then gently started to slide down to caress her naked shoulder, moving aside the strap of her nightdress. Peggy had her hands around his neck, tugging him closer to kiss him until their bodies were flushed against each other.

His mouth found hers, in a slow kiss, the intensitivity quickly increasing. Their kiss turned into fire, bring the passion within them and Peggy started to nibble his lower lip earning her a moan from him.

She coiled her leg around his, trapping him against her as if afraid he would leave. Jack moved over her, so she was pressed into the mattress and deepen the kiss, his fingers running over her arm. Peggy was tugging Jack's hair, feeling a rush of adrenaline run over her as Jack would brought up such pleasure in such a quick amount of time.

His hands were now on the back of her leg, moving upwards to her back, bring up the fabric of her nightdress. He managed to pass it over her head, taking it off but at the same time forcing him to break their kiss. Once that item of clothes was off he buried his head into her neck, smelling her scent and leaving a trail of kisses down to her shoulder, then licking the stop he just kissed.

Peggy's breast ached until she pressed them into his hard chest, but the ached still didn't faded. Jack slid one hand to her breast and started torturing one of them. Peggy let out a moan at the sensation and dug her nails onto his shoulders. He duck his head downwards and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Peggy gasped, arching her back as she yanked Jack's head up so that she could give him a mind blowing kiss. She arched her hips into his, making Jack groaned into her mouth. His hand took the opportunity to stroke her back following her spine causing a shiver to run through her body.

Jack bended down to kiss Peggy once again when a loud knock and a rather loud voice startled them and made them jump apart again.

"Don't be too loud, I'm just down the hall. Thank you." The couple couldn't help it but laugh.

"She doesn't give a break." Jack said, his face buried into Peggy's chest as he chuckled at the situation, soon followed by Peggy. After a few moments he raised his head and asked.

"So where were we before we got interrupted?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I think I might have an idea." She replied, one of her fingers sliding from his right shoulder, to his chest and his abs.

This was going to be a very long and pleasant night...


End file.
